


Damn Butterflies!

by strxwberryxngel



Series: We're Cute or Whatever [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxwberryxngel/pseuds/strxwberryxngel
Summary: The man has been giving way too much (like, a shit ton) butterflies to Jeonghan.And honestly, Jeonghan is quite tired of it.Might as well do something because it really feels weird.





	Damn Butterflies!

**Author's Note:**

> here... enjoy jeongcheol with their stupid feelings.

Life is great.

Don't you just want to take a walk in the park or maybe go to the beach? Have some fun there, enjoy the view. Some alcohol with great company, fun right?

And there goes college; stressful thesis papers, frustrating and mysteriously long ass essays, peer pressure, everyday struggle to get sleep and to stay awake, the underlying existential crisis questions, the crippling fear of getting yourself a straight poor grades, and hell, even economy problems are stressors too.

Maybe life isn't that great as they say after all.

Especially with Jeonghan. The one and only Yoon Jeonghan of Seoul University.

Sounds nice to be called as such, if he's being honest. But in any other time, he knows he's not that special. Just some common university student struggling to juggle everything with a little amount of time to do it. He has to admit, he likes attention when given to him. He likes it when people appreciate him and likes him. Though, no one really gets to be too close to him. Attention is enough, affection is too much.

So whenever people- boys and girls, yes- tries to get too close or maybe way too close with him, he instantly goes to a safer zone and prevents feelings to get involved in a respectful and not offending way.

As the football star player and team captain, he has to maintain a good image in school and even outside the campus. And that causes him more and more headaches than he can possibly manage. (Well, thanks to his trusted painkillers, it subsides for a little while)

For the fifth time in the span of three minutes, he looks at his wristwatch. Impatience is evident on his face and his rapidly stomping right foot. Practice with the team is in 30 minutes and he still needs to prepare and change and this thing he has to do has been holding him back for an hour already to just run towards the locker room and then to the fields.

But then again, this is important.

For him.

He curses under his breath as he sees the corridor be filled with students that just finished their respective classes. Again, he definitely doesn't have the time to chitchat to someone on this very day, thank you very much.

He turns around, facing the wall while bowing down and hiding his face from the crowd forming in the hallway. He sighs and practices the line he's been meaning to say to a certain someone for far too long now. It's not like he's shy, he's just being... careful as he'd like to say it. And that's what held him back from confronting the man and saying it face to face.

The packed schedule of the both of them and the constant feeling Jeonghan kept on having also made a huge role on why he is only able to do it just today. Sure, Jeonghan is a man of confidence but this one feeling he's been having is a bit weird and too out of his grasp, which is why it always makes him wonder, what did he do to even deserve this?

The sound of the door hitting the wall interrupts his train of thoughts and snaps him back to reality. The students from the room he has been waiting in front of are coming out and Jeonghan can only inhale a huge amount of oxygen as some kind of warm up, as to what for, Jeonghan doesn't really know.

After about a minute, a man so familiar in a baby blue fitting shirt and black pants comes out, trying and failing so bad at keeping his stuff in tuck of his own hold. Jeonghan can't help but chuckle at the sight.

"Let me help you with that, nerd," He says as he picks up a chemistry book from the ground that came from the man.

"I told you, don't call me nerd, airhead," A voice so familiar as well speaks and when he looks up, he was met with the ever so pretty and warm smile from none other than Choi Seungcheol.

Seungcheol, the not-so-typical basketball team captain. A muscle pig, as Jeonghan likes to tease him whenever they meet each other with sweats after practices, which is not always but more often than not. And a nerd, because first of all, the man always manages to get the highest scores while also managing his career in sports. Who wouldn't be charmed with that?

Definitely not the ladies of Seoul University, not when they constantly follow Seungcheol like lost puppies and always impresses him with gifts. Now, that's impressive. And not to mention, he also helps run his mother's flower shop nearby. Speaking of which...

"I have been-" A girl suddenly bumps into Jeonghan, cutting him mid-sentence. The girl bows to him and apologizes, before turning to Seungcheol and giving the man some sort of paperbag.

A thank you was heard and Jeonghan can't help but be frustrated and impatient. Time would not wait for him, it would not wait for anyone.

"Sorry, what were you saying again?" Seungcheol asks him, head leaning more into Jeonghan's space.

Without any warning, he grabs Seungcheol's bag and pulls the man into the open space in front of the building, free from all the other students coming in and out the rooms and loittering the hallway.

"As I was saying, I need to tell you something and please," He puts emphasis on the last word as he sighs and then continues, "Please don't act different after this."

A questioning look starts to form on Seungcheol's face but he responds anyway, "Sure. I promise."

He takes a deep breath after that. For a moment, he considers what he's about to do childish. But when he saw Seungcheol's anticipating look on him, he decides he can't possibly back out now.

"You have been giving me butterflies every time I see you," Jeonghan finally starts.

Seungcheol is sporting him yet another anticipating look and he continues, "And seriously, I don't even know what to do with them!"

A few moments of silence passed. Few moments before Jeonghan sees one of the most vulnerable- and cute- and also confused expression on the man.

This is what he did not expect and clearly not what he wants to happen too.

Before Seungcheol can even croak out an answer, Jeonghan quickly moves to rummage through his own stuff and look for a specific jar he had brought today with him.

He takes it out, and slowly walks closer to Seungcheol.

"Look, I don't really know what I did wrong but it suddenly just stopped moving this morning!" Jeonghan looks like he's about to snap but later on relaxes himself after a brief moment, he says with a soft and low voice, "It's my favorite one, the purple one."

That's the thing about Seungcheol. Ever since the second semester started, he also started to give Jeonghan butterflies everytime they see each other as long as he have one with him, which is, almost every single time. Jeonghan, at first, was very much weirded out but took them anyway since the man told him to consider it as gifts. It started with two, the blue and red one. And then it soon became way too many for his handmade shelf to handle so he moved them to the vacant room beside his own room.

He even decorated the room... just a bit.

He hands Seungcheol the jar with the unmoving butterfly inside. And again, Jeonghan speaks up rather abruptly, "But that's not the point, dude! Seriously, it's so weird why you keep on giving me these. I do not know what else to do with them other than trying to keep them alive..."

He looks down at his feet and continues, "And obviously, I fail at that too."

"Sorry, Jeonghan," Seungcheol says as he opens the jar and puts out the unmoving or rather, the dead butterfly, "I won't do it anymore."

Jeonghan does not know why but Seungcheol's voice seemed to be showing something, like sadness. So he comes up with a, "Please don't take it the wrong way. I just don't think I deserve them and hey, why do you even give me those?"

The question made Seungcheol visibly panic but just as fast as it appeared, it vanished. Seungcheol looks into his eyes and says, "Just because... I want to and I need to."

Definitely does not make sense but he'll take it rather than nothing.

He nods and just when he's about to speak, his co-player half shouts at him reminding him of the practice that will start in about 15 minutes.

He curses himself again but shows a smile to Seungcheol anyway, "Hey, I need to go now. But uh..."

Seungcheol looks up at him, tilts his head to the side with his bangs softly following his movement. Jeonghan continues, "Let's meet later, yeah? Is nine good?"

The other man slowly nods with a small smile, "Sure, Jeonghan."

They separate ways after that. And Jeonghan can't help but feel guilty after what he had put the both of them into. So them meeting afterwards would be like some kind of apology, maybe. That's the best idea he could possibly make up so better go with it.

* * *

"The strawberry one, I like that one!"

Jeonghan points in a not so subtle way at the pinkish drink served on the other table. Seungcheol can only shake his head, "Nah, the chocolate one is better, the best even."

He sees the waitress come over to their table and takes their order. Jeonghan says, "Hey, miss, which one's better, the strawberry or the chocolate milkshake?"

The waitress looks like she's already in her thirties and she was clearly not expecting such question. But then again, she has to provide an answer to her customer so she says, "Well, both are actually good."

Jeonghan sticks out his tongue at Seungcheol, who in return, mirrors the gesture. He hears a chuckle coming from the waitress so he stops it and fixes his composture.

The lady took their orders and as they wait for the food, they start to chat about the day they had, especially the practices both of them just came from.

"Can you believe? Coach got mad at me for doing what he told me to! The audacity," Jeonghan exclaims as he lifelessly rests his head on the table with his forearms spread on it.

"To be fair, he just told you to show a move to the freshmen and you just had to kick the ball straight to the goalkeeper's face," He sees Seungcheol rest his own head on his palms and the man continues, "Not the best example for the newbies, you know."

Jeonghan defensively gets up and says, "The asshole deserved it! He kept on showing me a smug face, as if that would make me fall for his assholeness."

The statement made Seungcheol laugh out loud. His face lighting up despite the tiredness it radiates just a few moments ago. Jeonghan can't help but smile at the sight. Seungcheol's laugh subsides and he manages to reply, "I'm not sure if 'assholeness' is even a word but that makes sense."

"It's an adjective, nerd."

Their food comes after that, the both of them enveloped in comfortable silence.

And Jeonghan just had to break that.

"Where do you get the butterflies from?"

Seungcheol, who's currently chewing on his burger, raises his pointy finger to signal for Jeonghan to wait and he does. After a few moments, the man swallows and starts to speak, "My mom gives them to me."

Another question comes out of Jeonghan, "And where does she get those from?"

Seungcheol softly smiles, "A flower attracts butterflies so what do you expect from a flower shop?"

Realization sinks in to him and it made him laugh at his own question. 

"I like them."

Jeonghan should definitely stop blurting out everything that comes to his mind.

The basketball captain almost chokes on his drink and looks at Jeonghan with eyes a bit wider than usual, "You do?"

Warmth creeps up to Jeonghan's cheeks as he says, "Who wouldn't? They are pretty."

The compliment was enough to make Seungcheol blush too.

They finished eating around ten in the evening and as they head outside, Seungcheol insists on walking Jeonghan to his apartment to which the other was not agreeing at first but later on just went with it since he's just very tired and exhausted with this day, having company on the way home isn't that bad after all.

They reach their destination and Jeonghan internally debates with himself if he would let Seungcheol inside or just send him off. But an idea comes up to his head and he goes for the first option he has.

"You should come inside for a while," Jeonghan turns to look back at Seungcheol.

"As much as I'd like to, it's already late, you need to rest," The man sends him an apologetic smile.

"I would like to show you something so, please?" Jeonghan pleads.

With a sigh, Seungcheol nods.

"This will be quick."

* * *

"You ready?"

"For what?"

Jeonghan takes that as a yes and opens the dark room. He guides the both of them inside and closes the door as quickly as possible. With a few clicks on the switch, the little lights arranged on the walls and the ceilings and even on the shelves lit up with different colors. The butterflies all over the room start to move on their respective places and some even landed on Seungcheol's figure. There are different colors, but all in all, everything was mesmerizing.

He can see the amazement in Seungcheol's face and he must say, it was enough to relax and sooth him from his exhausting day.

"Y-You did this? All this? With my gifts?" Seungcheol takes hold of a shelf and examines the small plants arranged neatly on it where some butterflies are moving freely.

"Yeah, the landlord didn't mind it that much," Jeonghan shyly smiles and steps forward towards Seungcheol.

"It's beautiful," Seungcheol says as he turns to Jeonghan, "Seriously, I just give them to you to pay back."

Jeonghan is confused, "What?"

Seungcheol chuckles and replies, "You give me those too, metaphorically."

Blushing Jeonghan is shy and just smiles.

After explaining some stuff on how he managed to make the room to Seungcheol, they both head outside the room and just when they reach the living room area, Jeonghan speaks, "Do you have classes tomorrow?"

Seungcheol shakes his head no.

"It's almost midnight, you should stay for the night."

He was not even surprise with his own words anymore. This day has been nothing but impulsive decisions.

"Sure," Well, the response was what surprised him.

After they had the very much needed shower (separately, yes), Jeonghan comes up to Seungcheol who's currently preparing to sleep on the couch.

"Hey, you can sleep on my bed," The football star player softly says as he sways his body a bit in his pajamas.

The man on the couch gives him a confused look before saying, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I need cuddles."

_It's about damn time to do something with his stupid little- maybe not so little- crush on Seungcheol. Feelings are shit but if it's Seungcheol then yes, Jeonghan would gladly take it._  


That night, all walls Jeonghan made throughout his life had been completely taken down by the one and only Choi Seungcheol with his damn butterflies!  


**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a tumblr post, alright. i know, it was weird but hey at least you made it here on the end notes! thank you for reading!! ♡
> 
> you can talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/hanniebloom)!!


End file.
